Within a communication system, a mobile communications device may be located using a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver that takes positions and times from multiple satellites to accurately measure and determine distances. The mobile communications device compares its time with the time broadcast by at least three satellites whose positions are known and calculates its own position on the earth. However, the GPS system depends on expensive atomic clocks in the GPS transmitters to generate the precision measurements. Therefore, it is often impracticable to implement a satellite based GPS system to provide accurate positioning measurements in various environments.